NOTICE ME, SENPAI!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Konan-senpai is perfecto numero uno! Tapi kasian ya, soalnya dia digebet sama makhluk-makhluk nista yang bikin sakit kepala.


Suasana sore cerah nan ceria menyelimuti SMA Akatsukojah. Awan tampak menari di udara, pasir-pasir yang bergelombang dan rumput yang bergelinjang.

Sesosok gadis serba biru sedang berjalan dengan eloknya. Ya, dia adalah gadis tercantik seantero SMA. Dia pecinta kertas dan segala sesuatu yang berwarna biru. Kemana-mana bawa kertas—buat nulis, buat buang air, juga buat alas kalo dia jalan. Gak lupa dengan wajah, baju, rambut hingga _make_-_up_ berwarna biru semua. Rajin makan permen pendekar b#ru biar lidahnya berwarna biru permanen. Sempet juga kepikiran untuk ngebuat giginya biru tapi hingga saat ini belum nemu merk cat yang pas. Sebenernya ada sih, no dr#p, katanya biar ga bochor. Tapi kemahalan.

Gak tau kesambet apa, Konan pulang lewat ke lorong kelas sebelas—ya, dia sekarang udah kelas dua belas dan akan keluar tahun ini. Biasanya sih kalo pulang, Konan ambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari adik kelasnya yang pada _freak out_ kalo ngeliat dia. Tapi berhubung jalan memutarnya emang agak jauh, dan diapun pengen segera pulang akhirnya terpaksa dia melewati samudra kelas sebelas. Entah monster apa yang menunggunya nanti. Sabar ya, Konan.

Bukannya Konan gak tau. Dia tau dia diidolain sama semua orang di SMA ini—dia dapet gelar Miss Akatsukojah periode 2014 SM – sekarang. Tapi kelakuan mereka banyak yang di luar batas. Dan Konan _aware_ banget setiap saat.

"Woi, Konan-senpai lewat sini!" teriak salah seorang siswa kelas sebelas. Para makhluk nista langsung pada berjejer di depan kelas mereka dan menunggu Konan lewat.

"_NOTICE ME, _SENPAI!"

* * *

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Day-chan**

**Warning: AU, no-EYD, geje, nista, arghrrrawrr**

xxxxx

* * *

Penghalang pertama, Hidan.

Dengan gaya (sok) kece, pemuda tersebut maju dengan gantengnya. Rambutnya putih klimis akibat sering disemir pake semir sepatu. Dia gak pernah pake seragam jadi tubuh sixpack-nya keliatan kemana-mana biar keren. Menyandang kalung berlambangkan Jashin dan dadanya yang bertato "Jashin ada di telapak kaki _kyuubi_".

Motif tersembunyi dari Hidan adalah, jika dia bisa ngegebet Konan, Konan akan dipaksanya untuk masuk ke agama Jashin dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah. Lumayan, ada tambahan pengikut setelah beribu tahun tidak ada rekrutan anggota baru.

Doi ngedeketin Konan dengan mata berbinar. "Konan-senpai."

Konan bergidik ngeri. "Ape lo?"

"Ehm," Hidan berdehem sambil ngasih kertas brosur. "Ada seminar, gue pembicaranya. Dateng yah?"

"Seminar dewa Asin?"

"Jashin."

"Basin?"

"JASHIN BUDEG!"

"EMANG ADA DEWA YANG BUDEG? GUE BARU TAU!" Konan ikutan histeris. Dodol.

"LO YANG BUDEG SENPAI!"

"Oh," Konan ngelempar balik kertasnya. "Ga tertarik."

"_How come_ _you_ gak tertarik, Konan-senpai sayangs?! Kiamat sudah dekat. Gue nyebarin ini demi kebaikan kalian semua," Hidan narik tangan Konan. "Dan senpai yang paling spesial."

Buru-buru narik kembali tangannya, Konan langsung mengambil air kembang tujuh rupa buat nyuci tangannya.

"Ikutlah dengan Jashin agar kita bisa naik elang waktu dunia mengalami penghukuman!" Hidan berkoar-koar sementara Konan hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Elangnya pake photoshop apa photoscape tuh?"

"2014 gini ya pake InstaMag dong." Hidan bergaya kece.

"Buset dah. Lu mau ke surga pake elang 2D. Gimana nyampenya," Konan nangis berlian dan buru-buru nerobos celah yang gak dihadang Hidan.

"A-ada yang 3D! sinema tipi Indos#ar itu merupakan salah satu bukti! Woi senpai! Senpai! _NOTICE ME_, SENPAI!"

xxxxx

Penghalang kedua, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Makhluk satu ini belum-belum udah mengeluarkan seringainya yang nakhal. Dia yakin dia akan dikenal dan di-_notice_ oleh Konan karena doi sama-sama suka biru. Liat aja kulitnya, biru dongker. Walaupun sampe sekarang masih dipertanyakan antara kulit asli atau kulit yang membiru akibar KDRH—Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Hiu. Badannya atletis tenpack. Lengan atletis, paha atletis, gigi atletis. Semuanya atletis.

"Konan-senpai," panggilnya dengan parau—biar keliatan sekseh.

Konan kembali bergidik ketika suara itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dia melongok ke atas dan mendapati Kisame sedang menyeringai padanya. Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Konan selain helaan napas memburu dan mata yang membeliak.

Kisame makin pede dengan reaksi _senpai_-nya yang seperti itu. Mendekati Konan, Kisame mengeluarkan semua ototnya biar keren. "Konan-senpai, _notice me_. _will you go out with me_?" ucapnya sambil sesekali ngelirik telapak tangannya—ada contekan kalimat inggris di sana.

"…" Konan masih bergeming.

"Senpai …" Kisame semakin ge er tatkala melihat Konan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan—menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya.

_Emang gue ganteng banget kan. Konan-senpai pasti ga percaya kalo cowok seganteng gue nembak dia!_ Jerit Kisameng dalam hatinya.

"Lu? Ngajak gue jalan?" ucap Konan gak percaya.

"Senpai adalah orang yang cocok buat gue. Jangan _shock_ gitu, senpai cocok kok," jawab Kisame dengan mantap. Dia berpikir Konan itu ngerasa ga pantes dengan Kisame yang super ganteng ini.

"… emangnya lu manusia?"

JDER. Petir yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar langsung menyambar seluruh tubuh Kisame dengan dramatis. Parah, lebih parah dari _friendzoned_, _brotherzoned_, atau _zoned_-_zoned_ lainnya. Ini …

_Monsterzoned._

Kisame mampus seketika.

xxxxx

Penghalang ketiga, Sasori Akasuna.

Cowok berambut merah bata yang mirip sama pebasket gunting di fandom sebelah. Anaknya pendek, seirama dengan nilai-nilai sekolahnya yang selalu lebih pendek dari rata-rata. Walaupun sering dianggap anak SD sama orang-orang, tapi jangan salah! Dia pernah dianggap anak SMP kok, sekali. Itu ngebuat Sasori ngerasa naik pangkat dan dia bangga.

Doi dateng sambil bawa boneka. Kemaren habis _browsing_ kalo cewek itu sukanya sama barang yang imut-imut, kaya mainan, boneka, dll. Walaupun Sasori ngerasa lebih imut daripada barang-barang itu, doi tetep beli biar keimutannya makin absolut. Dan _lucky_, baru aja Sasori beli boneka dari Bang Oro, sang pujaan hati lewat depan kelasnya.

"Konan-senpai." Sasori manggil dengan nada santai dan pelan. Dia masang muka _cooleyes_ yang tampak seperti _puppyeyes_ di mata Konan.

Konan senyum.

KONAN SENYUM.

Sudut bibir Konan yang terangkat sedikit itu disebabkan olehnya. Sasori udah kebelet pup aja di celana.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasori yang udah bisa ngendaliin pupnya di celana, berdehem sebentar sebelum membuka percakapan. "Senpai. Ini, buat senpai." Sasori ngasih boneka yang barusan dia beli ke Konan.

Konan nerima boneka itu setelah pingsan sesaat. Habis, bonekanya jelangkung. Sama bantetnya lagi sama yang ngasih. Bayangin aja jelangkung bantet, ngeri banget kalo liat setan bantet, kan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi reaksi Konan adalah: senyum.

Aduh, kayaknya pupnya Sasori udah di ujung tanduk. Sekali lagi Konan senyum, bisa dipastikan Sasori udah cepirit.

_Konan-senpai udah notice gue ternyata. Ya pastilah, siapa yang ga tau sama keimutan gue di sini. Palingan cuma Author yang nistain gue aja._ Sasori mbatin sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Konan sedikit berjongkok. Dia menepuk kedua bahu Sasori pelan—dan masih tetap tersenyum.

"Bagus bonekanya, senpai?" tanya Sasori menggebu, karena kata Bang Oro itu adalah boneka paling mujarab biar cewek klepek-klepek sama dia.

"Bagus kok," jawab Konan.

Belum sampai Sasori senyum udah ada kalimat-kalimat Konan selanjutnya.

"Tapi adek kuntet ga boleh maen beginian yaa. Siapa sih yang ngajarin? Hm?" ucap Konan dengan nada meninggi. "Betewe di sini SMA Akatsukojah. Kalo SD Akatsukojah ada di depan SMA ini, mau cece anterin?" tawar Konan ramah.

Sasori ga mau kena _Kuntetzoned_ kaya gini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, sekeras apapun Sasori ngomong kalo dia anak SMA dan dia gak (merasa) kuntet, Konan ga menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dengan loyo Sasori melepas tangan Konan dari pundaknya dan berlari menjauh.

_Fix_ malam ini Sasori bakal ngadain pesta sabu-sabu di rumahnya.

xxxxx

Penghalang keempat, Kakuzu.

Cowok alim yang berpakaian serba hitam. Ga alim banget sih, soalnya kerjaannya ngejudi mulu. Tampak luar emang alim, karena dia pake baju hitam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki—Cuma matanya doang yang keliatan, itupun ketutup sama _sunglasses_ ber-_frame_ bulat hitam. Seragamnya udah kayak ketelen, udah ga keliatan lagi.

"Konan-senpai."

Konan menghela napas pasrah. Emang gini resikonya jadi cewek terkenal. "Ya?"

_Buset nih apaan lagi … _batin Konan ngeri.

Kakuzu ngeluarin beberapa puluh lembar uang dan menyebarkannya di sekitar Konan.

"…"

"Senpaaaaiiiiii." Kakuzu mengerang manja dan kembali menyebarkan kembali uangnya saat mendapati Konan hanya melongo datar.

"Apa?"

"Aku kaya, senpai." Kakuzu mengipasi dirinya dengan uang. Uang logam.

"… ya terus?" Konan ga habis mengerti.

Kakuzu nyebarin uangnya lagi. "nge_-date_ sama gue yuk?" ajaknya nista.

Kakuzu telah mendapat wangsit tatkala dia lagi bertapa di gunung Konoha. Katanya, cewek itu takluk sama yang namanya uang. Sejelek apapun dia, segondes, sekampret dan senajis apapun dia, kalo dia punya uang banyak dia pasti bakalan dapet pacal. Wangsit yang diterimanya dari hasil bertapa selama lima menit itu langsung menyadarkan si Kuzu dari kegelapan.

Maka dari situlah, Kakuzu mulai berani. Dengan bermodalkan uang monopoli, dia berakting hari demi hari di depan kaca. Sampai akhirnya, hari yang dia idamkan telah tiba. Ya, mempraktekkannya di depan _senpai_-nya yang tercintrong, Konan-senpai. Uang yang digunakan sekarang lebih pro, bukan uang monopoli lagi. Tapi uang asli! Asli buatan sendiri.

"Senpai, gue kaya! Ayo dong jalan sama gue, ya?" ajak Kakuzu lagi.

"Mas, mas." Konan nepuk pundak Kakuzu pelan. Tangan yang satunya dia julurkan untuk menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan. "Kalo mau masuk sekolah sini, lapor dulu ke ruang Tata Usaha. Di sana ijin tamu satu kali dua puluh empat jam."

"Hah? Gue bukan tamu. Gue—tunggu, Konan-senpai sayangs! _Notice me_, duh!" teriak Kakuzu saat Konan menjauh. Namun karena Kakuzu lebih tjinta sama uangnya, dia kumpulin dulu uang yang tersebar tadi. Tapi, terlambat. Konan udah terhadang oleh penghalang kelima—itu artinya waktu dia untuk _showdown_ uda abis. Kacian.

"Ngapain sih ada mas-mas musafir masuk sekolah?" ujar Konan heran sembari garuk-garuk kepala.

xxxxx

Penghalang kelima, Itachi Uchiprut.

Berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya, cowok satu ini ga ngeluarin apa-apa buat menarik hati Konan. Sejujurnya dia bingung mau ngapain.

Pawakannya jauh lebih normal daripada yang lainnya. Punya mata, hidung, telinga, dan muka. Bahkan bisa dibilang ganteng—beneran ganteng. Rambutnya hitam legam, karena dia adalah salah satu bintang iklan shampo _tigaseme_. Matanya merah, tapi bukan karena _softlens_, itu asli matanya. Dan jangan lupa badan yang tidak begitu kekar namun mampu membuat magnet bagi para cewek. Enggg, cowok juga bisa kok.

Sayangnya, sayaaang banget. Dia punya kerutan di bawah matanya. Entah dia itu udah tua apa mengalami penuaan dini, semuanya masih misteri. Bahkan Itachi sendiri gak inget udah berapa lama dia hidup di dunia yang fana ini. _Poor _Itachi.

"Kya!" Konan menjerit tertahan ketika kakinya terpeleset salah satu uang mainan Kakuzu. Itachi yang sedang melamun tentang pengerutan mukanya yang makin menjadi, langsung tersadar dan menolong Konan.

"Kamu gapapa, Konan-senpai?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Konan. Konan langsung menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Yah, gue gapapa …" jawab Konan sekenanya. Waktu Konan liat mata indah Itachi, sesaat mereka jatuh dalam keheningan.

Itachi yang sebelumnya bingung cepet-cepet pasang muka ganteng maksimal. Kayaknya nasibnya bakal beda deh sama yang lain, kali ini si Konan lah yang jatuh cintrong sama dia. Konan tampak merogoh saku roknya, mencari sesuatu. Itachi udah masang muka raep time sewaktu liat ekspresi Konan yang senyum.

Ternyata Konan ngeluarin kertas. Dia nulis sesuatu di sana. "Gue punya sesuatu buat lo."

Itachi kalap. _Dia udah nyiapin kata-kata tjinta buat gue? Gue di-_notice_ sama senpai! Toyong gue mau meleduk … oh yeahh, terus gesekkan itu sayangs … gesekkan tinta penamu terus …_ Itachi ngebatin dengan alaynya.

Belum selesai Itachi dengan fantasi ambigunya, Konan ngasih kertas itu ke Itachi. Dengan napas terburu-buru Itachi baca surat itu sebelum doi bingung apa maksudnya.

"Itu alamat toko buku yang manjur," ucap Konan tersenyum—sedih. "Lo bisa dapet buku jitu yang bisa bikin lo pinter. Ngomong-ngomong kakek udah berapa taun sekolah di sini?"

_Krik._

"Gue … gue masih umur enam belas, senpai." Itachi membalas setelah beberapa saat dia _shock_.

Konan geleng-geleng kepala. "Gapapah, bakal gue rahasiain kok ini. Tetep berjuang biar lulus ya kek! Kakek ini masih hidup apa udah gentayangan ya?" Konan mulai was-was saat dia sadar Itachi punya kulit yang pucet.

"Gue gentayangan di hati senpai." Kampret. Sempet-sempetnya Itachi masih maksa gombalin si _senpai_.

"Noooo, kakek. Gue ga cocok sama kakek. Urusin dulu sekolahnya ya! Kalo butuh bantuan jangan sungkan tanya, bu perpus emang agak nggigit tapi baik kok."

Konan melenggang pergi melewati Itachi yang terduduk lemas. Apaan _Kakekzoned_ ini … bahkan imposibru untuk melewati _zoned_ semacam ini. Itachi mulai sibuk sumpah serapah pada keriputnya dan memutuskan untuk bedah plastik besok.

xxxxx

Penghalang keenam, Deidara.

Cewek—maksudnya cowok berambut pirang ini nampang di depan Konan dengan napas memburu. Rambutnya _blonde_ abis nan lembut. Banyak yang salah ngira doi cewek padahal cowok tulen. Di fanfic-fanfic lain juga sering diledekin banci kaleng lah, bencong lah. Tapi sayangnya di fanfic ini Deidara akan menunjukkan kejantanannya. Kejantanan di sini dimaksudkan sebagai keberanian, tentu saja. Kalo kejantanan secara jantan nanti rating fic ini jadi R-18. Tolong.

Pawakannya juga normal seperti Itachi tadi. Hanya rambut emas menjuntai yang agak aneh dari seorang cowok. Konan sempat menghela napas lega sebelum Deidara mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenernya.

"Konan-senpaih~" Deidara mulai ngebuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu secara eksotis dan najis. Lidahnya dijulurkan kaya ular kepanasan. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ yang menurutnya kece, Deidara mulai mendekat pada Konan.

"…" Konan gak bisa ngerespon. Dia mundur selangkah saat Deidara maju selangkah. Konan ngangkat tangannya dan nyari kamera tersembunyi—dia udah ga kuat kali ini.

"Senpai, liat deh." Deidara yang udah _topless_, menunjukkan sebuah kotak hitam yang menempel di dadanya.

Konan bergidik ngeri. "Apaan tuh? _Blackbox_-nya pesawat MH370?"

Deidara geleng-geleng. "Senpai, gue suka sama senpai. Mau gak jadi pacar gue?" ujarnya ga nyambung. "Kalo senpai nolak, gue bakal mencet ini tombol dan BUUUUMMM !"

"Bum shaga laga! Bum shaga laga! Dance dance dance~" Konan malah nyanyi lagunya B#g Bang – Fantastic Beibeh. Deidara monyong.

"Ini bom bakal gue ledakin loh," ucap Deidara _evilgrin_.

"Ya tapi …" Konan berdalih. "Gue ga mau lah punya pacar teroris kaya lo. Dikit-dikit ngebom. Ntar gue salah dikit mati, dong."

Deidara mulai bingung. "Ya gak gitu juga kali, senpai. Masa gue tega sama senpai …"

"Tapi lo udah kaya gini ke gue. Belom apa-apa udah maen bom. Salah gue apa?" Konan berakting sambil nangis minyak—nangis air udah terlalu mainstream broh.

"Tapi gue suka bom …" Deidara nangis.

"Tapi gue ga sukaaa …" Mampus Konan nangis enelan. Mana suaranya lebih keras lagi.

"Senpai harus suka bom …" Deidara melaju dengan kecepatan angin ke arah Konan. Konan yang panik langsung mencari benteng buat nahan si Deidara.

"Senpai anget …" Deidara meluk Konan erat-erat.

"Menurutmu gitu sayangs?" ucap suara _baritone_ yang menggelegar.

"He'eh!" Deidara nimpali. Tapi karena ngerasa ada yang aneh, Deidara melongok ke atas—dan ternyata yang dia peluk bukan Konan tersayangs.

Tapi bang Oro.

"SENPAIII! _WHY DON'T YA NOTICE MEEHHHH_!" jerit Deidara untuk terakhir kalinya. Detik kemudian sang pemuda malang itu sudah diseret bang Oro ke dalam sebuah gudang—ga tau apa yang bakalan terjadi. _Moment of silence_ buat Dei.

Yang jelas bukan R-18 lagi, tapi mungkin R-50.

xxxxx

Penghalang ketujuh, Tobi.

Cowok gak jelas lainnya muncul. Kalau yang lain walau jelek masih mau nampangin wajah mereka, tapi yang satu ini kayaknya jeleknya ga ketulungan. Makanya dia nutupin pake topeng oren mengkilap.

"Ko-ko-ko-konann … se-se-se-senphaiiiii," ucapnya muncrat. Keliatan banget kalo dia lagi herpes. Eh maksudnya nerpes. Tobi emang anaknya nerpesan. Di depan kaca sendiri aja dia nerpes. Mau pup nerpes. Mau bernapas nerpes. Susah deh.

"Iyyyaaaaaaaahhhh …" Konan ikutan alay. Apaan.

"_No-noticeee meehh _se-senpaihhh!Na-nama sa-sayahh Tobihh! Ta-tanggal lahir 30 Februarihh! Sa-saya Hob-bhi selfie! Su-suka nolong or-rang!"

"…" Konan ngebuka payung di tasnya. Untung aja dia bawa payung. Ga ada yang nyangka bakal ada _ujan dadakan_ kaya gini kan.

"Lu-lulusan esempeh Akatshukhojhahhh! peringkhat 31 dhari 30 muridd dhii khelass!" Tobi mulai ga ngerti apa yang dia omongin.

"Be-bentar bentar, woi." Konan menginterupsi kata-kata cinta dari Tobi untuknya.

"Iyahh senphai?"

"Lu mau nyatain cinta apa daftar pekerjaan sih?" tanya Konan surem.

Tobi makin ga bisa ngomong. Yang ada sekarang malah ilernya pada muncrat kemana-mana—Tobi mau ngomong tapi ga selalu batal jadinya yang keluar cuma iler. Keringet dingin, panas sampe beku mulai mengalir di topeng Tobi—ga tau juga, mungkin keringetnya bisa diapedesis* kali ya.

"Tobhi pe-pengenh dafftarr di hatihh senphaiii!" Gile, walopun nerpes tapi gombal tetep jalan. Woles.

"…" Bukannya tersipu, Konan justru nepok jidat. "Gini yah, sini lo." Konan ngebuang payungnya dan ngedeketin Tobi.

"…" Tobi masang muka unyu—walopun gak bisa diliat sama Konan karena topeng.

"_Step_ pertama buat jadi pacar gue: kalo ngomong jangan muncrat. Kalo lo bisa ngelakuin itu, dateng ke gue lagi. Yah." Konan ngasih saran layaknya ibu dan anak.

"Iyah shenpai. Makasong," jawab Tobi. Dengan reflek cepat Konan langsung ngambil payungnya lagi.

"Sama-sama. Udah ya dadah," ucap Konan lari terbirit birit.

Tobi memandang punggung Konan yang menjauh. "Gue … tadi cuma berjarak dua puluh senti dari Konan-senpai …" Tobi mulai menggelinjang. "Gue …"

Tobi klimaks di tempat.

xxxxx

Penghalang kedelapan, Zetsu.

Cowok berkulit putih—tapi separonya item itu terkenal dengan kecintaannya terhadap tumbuhan. Kemana-mana bawa kaktus yang dipakein di lehernya, saking cintanya sama mereka. Sebagai duta _go green_ seantero SMA, Zetsu punya motif tesendiri buat ngedeketin Konan.

Ya, Konan kan pecinta kertas. Kertas dibuat dari? Serat pohon. Pohon termasuk _kingdom_ dari? Animalia. Bukan bego, Plantae. Atau bisa kita singkat, kertas membunuh tumbuhan. Bisa disingkat lagi, Konan membunuh Zetsu.

Dengan misi memperingatkan sang _senpai_ agar tidak menghambur-hamburkan kertas seenak jidatnya, Zetsu mulai menggoda Konan. Tapi emang susah sih. Muka dua warna kaya dia mah emang pantesnya jadi tanaman hias, bukan jadi seorang pacar. Sabar ya, Zetsu. Tapi Zetsu ga mau pengecut kaya Tobi yang nyembunyiin muka mesumnya di dalem topeng. Zetsu tetep pede dengan apa yang dikasih _Kami-sama_ ke dia—_That's the spirit dude,_ lanjutkan! (akhirnya ada setitik moral di fanfic nista ini. _Author_ terharu.)

Dengan bermodalkan setangkai bunga bangkai di tangannya—ralat, sepot bunga bangkai. Bunga bangkai ga punya tangkai kan. Oke, dengan modal tersebut Zetsu maju mendekati Konan yang mendadak sesak napas.

"Konan-senpai—"

"JA-JANGAN DEKET-DEKET!" Konan histeris waktu ada lalet ijo berdiameter lima senti yang nongkrong di bunga bangke itu. Gini-gini Konan masih cewek, doi masih suka jijik kalo ngeliat hewan yang aneh-aneh.

Zetsu reflek ngeludahin laletnya hingga lalet malang tersebut mati di tempat. Tapi Zetsu masih gak habis pikir waktu Konan nolak bunga pemberiannya walaupun laletnya udah mati—masih di situ sih jasadnya. Ada setitik bumbu kecewa dari raut Zetsu karena bunga ini adalah salah satu bunga langka kesayangannya yang paling berharga.

Konan yang menyadari raut Zetsu jadi agak bersalah. Ya walaupun Zetsu emang salah tapi muka bersalah pada suatu yang salah lama kelamaan akan berasa jadi gak bersalah dan yang gak bersalah jadi merasa salah. Gile ini ngomong apa ga tau deh. _Skip_ aja paragraf ini.

"Gue cuma ga suka sama laletnya doang, kok. Bunganya keren," Konan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya persis waktu mabok kena oplosan.

Zetsu langsung sumringah. "Lain kali gue bawain yang ga ada laletnya, oke sip senpai!" ucap Zetsu ga menyerah biar di _-notice_ sama Konan. Walaupun dia ga sadar kalo kelakuannya bikin Konan pusing berat.

"Ehhmm, jadi gue bisa lewat sekarang?" tanya Konan sekarat.

"Eh?" Zetsu ga mau kehilangan kesempatan emas ini. Zetsu ga boleh ngebiarin Konan lewat—Zetsu kudu mikir cepet dia harus ngapain sekarang ini.

"Woi." Konan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan mata Zetsu.

"…" Zetsu masih bergulat sama pikirannya. Bukan apa-apa, Zetsu emang bukan pemikir cepat. Kasian dia, otaknya udah kayak Patrick. Asep muncul di kedua telinga Zetsu dan itu ngebikin Konan panik.

_Udah ga ada cara lain, cium aja doi di tempat!_ Pikir Zetsu dengan hawa napsu. Zetsu dengan gerakan lihai segera menarik Konan ke dalam pelukannya sebelum—

BUAKK! DUAKK!

"KYAAAA!" Zetsu berteriak mesum sebelum doi kelempar ke langit.

xxxxx

"Beb kamuh gapapah?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai oranye dengan mesra. Dia meraba wajah Konan dengan lembut—ngecek apa ada di antara makhluk-makhluk nista tersebut yang udah nyentuh bebebnya.

"Gapapah beb. Makasih ea udah nyelametin aku dari adek kelas gak jelas tadi. Mumumu buat kamuh bebz," Konan nyium pipi penuh _pierching_ dari pacarnya yang disambut senyum _cool_.

Iya, Konan sang Miss Akatsukojah itu tentunya udah punya pacar dong.

Namanya Pein. Terkenal dengan sebutan manusia logam. Udah jelas, dari _appearance_-nya aja udah bisa dikatain gitu. _Pierching_-nya di mana-mana bok. Dari hidung, telinga, mata, bola mata, mulut, kerongkongan, ventrikulus, duodenum, ileum, kolon dan sampe rektum. Pupnya juga kadang ada yang make _pierching_. Keren kan.

Pein dan Konan jalan bareng berduaan menuju rumah Bapa—knya masing-masing dalam keadaan mesra.

"Perasaan tadi gue lewat di deretan kelas sebelas ga ada yang bener semua beb makhluknya," rutuk Konan sebel. Kepalanya nyender di bahu kokoh Pein—dan Konan ga tau kalo perbuatannya itu bisa ngebuat Pein pengen nerjang dia.

"Hn … kayaknya kamuh perlu disucikan beb," sahut Pein ga nyambung. Maklum, pikirannya lagi ga fokus sama pembicaraan, masih berusaha ngendaliin napsu liarnya.

"Disucikan apaan sih. Lucu deh bebeb ini," Konan malah ketawa dan makin mempererat pegangannya pada Pein. Goblok.

"Ohya kamuh jadi nambah _pierching_ ga beb? Betewe yang ini udah karatan, cabut aja ya?" ujar Konan sambil nyabut _pierching_ berbentuk bintang di bola mata dengan satu hentakan yang keras. Walaupun Pein bersimbah darah dan kaya udah ngeluarin _Susano'o_ tapi dia woles aja, udah kebal.

"Jadi. Rencananya sih mau nambahi di jidat. Nanti gue ukir nama 'Konan' di jidat ini biar semua tau kalo gue itu punya kamuh beb," ujar Pein dengan senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang jarang dia keluarin, biasanya mah senyum mesum.

Setiap cewek normal yang diberitahu seperti itu sama cowoknya, mungkin bakal jejeritan jungkir balik dan pengen putus detik itu juga. Ya masa sih ada cewek yang mau pacaran sama manusia yang bener-bener isinya logam semua, sampe ga tau daerah mana yang bebas buat dicipok. Hmm.

Tapi lain halnya sama Konan. Karena dia termasuk cewek gak normal, dia malah jumpalitan beratus-ratus derajat denger kata cowoknya. Sebenernya kasian Pein juga, udah kaya anjing maso di depan Konan.

"Makasih ya beb! _I love you to the moon and never back_!" ujar Konan memeluk Pein dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan cepat, Konan mencium bibir Pein sekilas dan kembali memeluknya, erat.

Drama yang sungguh indah tapi patut dipertanyakan tersebut secara tidak sengaja tersuguhkan di depan sekolah SMA Akatsukojah. Jadi beberapa siswa yang masih ada di sekolah pasti nonton adegan mesrum—mesra dan mesum itu dengan jelas.

Gak terkecuali dengan para makhluk yang telah merayu Konan tapi selalu berujung gagal. Mereka menatap kosong ke arah dua insan tersebut. Dan ileran.

"AKU RAPOPOOOOOOOO!" jerit mereka sama-sama.

_**The End**_

* * *

_[Catatan]_

_*Diapedesis: kemampuan untuk menembus pembuluh darah. Itu fungsi khusus dari leukosit biar doi bisa transfer sari-sari makanan ke seluruh tubuh getoh._

_[A/N]_

Ini fanfic apa saya ga ngerti yah wwwwwwww. Yang hepi ending cuma PeinKonan. Ayo fansnya mana suaranyaaaaahhh \(o)/

Pertama kali bikin fanfic akatsuki, maaf kalo garing. Garing itu lebih enak soalnya kan lebih crispy dan gurih wkwkwkwkkw.

Saya ga tahan sama pikiran yang lagi meleduk ini :"( ayoh cepet bulan Juni dongs saya mao liburrrrrr aaaaaaaa

Ya sutralah, dadah!

**Apa susahnya untuk review beberapa menit untuk menghargai beberapa jam Author membuat karya ini?**


End file.
